


ma l'amore non usa gli occhi

by vvalpurgisnacht



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Established Relationship, Food, Light Edgeplay, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvalpurgisnacht/pseuds/vvalpurgisnacht
Summary: [...] Ed Ermal aveva avuto la definitiva conferma che solo a lui, soltanto a Fabrizio Moro, avrebbe permesso ciò che stava per fare.





	ma l'amore non usa gli occhi

**Author's Note:**

> eccomi con la mia prima smut su questo pairing! in realtà era da parecchi anni che non scrivevo fanfiction, per cui sono un po’ arrugginita e a lungo ho pensato se pubblicarla o meno. l’unica cortesia che chiedo ai lettori e a chiunque sia incappato qui è di non farmene pentire: vi prego dunque di NON diffondere la storia in altri siti/social, né in formato link né screenshot. per hate anonimo, lamentele e commenti di ogni genere siete liberi di rivolgervi al mio account tumblr @/ bottom-ermal.
> 
> infine, dovrebbe essere superfluo sottolinearlo ma facciamo lo stesso un bel disclaimer: i personaggi e i fatti descritti NON si propongono affatto di essere una rappresentazione della realtà, bensì sono frutto di pura fantasia. nel rispetto dei lavori trasformativi e dei loro autori, in questo caso la sottoscritta, siete invitati ad abbandonare immediatamente la pagina se i tag esposti sopra, che anticipano ciò che vi aspetta continuando la lettura, non risultano congeniali ai vostri interessi/gusti. peace!

In tutta onestà non ci aveva mai pensato molto, Fabrizio; né avrebbe avuto il coraggio di proporre lui certi _giochi da ragazzini_ , se lo avesse fatto, non a quel punto della loro relazione. Ma l’iniziativa, com’era da aspettarselo, era nata da Ermal—ed era questo, il suo spirito esuberante ed entusiasta, una ventata di giovinezza, fra innumerevoli altre cose, che lo aveva fatto innamorare di lui.

Ermal aveva espresso l’idea di sperimentare con lui, Ermal lo _desiderava_. E così aveva chiesto, spudoratamente, e mentre gli porgeva la benda, mormorando un ‘mettimela’ con tono deciso seppur pacato, Fabrizio aveva l’impressione che non avrebbe facilmente accettato un no come risposta. In realtà, Fabrizio avrebbe potuto facilmente opporsi con altrettanta testardaggine, ed Ermal non lo avrebbe obbligato a fare assolutamente nulla. Ciò che poteva sembrare un comando, Fabrizio intuiva, era nient’altro che una speranzosa proposta. Glielo leggeva nel suo sguardo ardente e ipnotico, che silenzioso implorava un sì.

Fabrizio non lo avrebbe deluso.

Gliel’aveva sottratto, l’elegante tessuto—lentamente, e delicatamente carezzandogli il dorso della mano con la sua, senza rendersi conto di quell’abitudine che aveva ormai preso e più volte ostentato in pubblico.

Così come non si era reso conto della sua espressione che tradiva un misto di sensazioni turbolente, dalle quali spiccava più di tutte una certa incredulità.

“Ermal, ne sei sicu––”

“Sì. Muoviti” lo aveva spronato Ermal, sollevato dall’apparente propensione di Fabrizio ad accettare di prender parte a un gioco di cui ancora dovevano loro stessi definire le regole con chiarezza (e dopotutto, lo avrebbero fatto in maniera del tutto naturale, come ogni altra cosa che aveva contraddistinto il loro rapporto sin dall’inizio, no…?)

“Dovresti aver imparato che non sono un tipo molto paziente, Bizio...” Si era avvicinato a sussurraglielo all’orecchio, una evidente provocazione il sorrisetto malizioso che si era formato sul suo viso.

Fabrizio aveva quindi sospirato, scuotendo il capo e ridendo sommessamente a sua volta. “Lo so, e tu dovresti aver imparato che per questo spesso ti meriti che ti dia ‘na pizza in testa.”

Quello che aveva ricevuto Ermal l’attimo dopo fu piuttosto un bacio che lo colse alla sprovvista, impetuoso e dolce allo stesso tempo (da fargli girare la testa ogni volta, quel maledetto, come riusciva fottutamente bene nell’offrirgli la perfetta commistione di quei due elementi). Il sorriso di Ermal si era allargato contro la sua bocca mentre Fabrizio lo spingeva sul letto, lo sovrastava mentre gli sbottonava con febbrile metodicità la camicia, per poi sfilargliela e gettargliela per terra senza riguardo—non gli aveva fatto notare quanto mal sopportava l’orribile pattern che Ermal aveva scelto di indossare quel giorno solo perché si sarebbe vendicato la prossima volta, di ricevere critiche sull’abbigliamento da qualcuno che indossava una cosa come _quella._

In effetti, preferiva di gran lunga impegnarsi a tracciare sul suo collo una scia di pigri baci, in un’alternanza di rumorosi schiocchi di labbra e lingua assetata; sentire l’erezione dell’altro crescere contro la sua mano quando sollevava il bacino, godere nell’udire i suoi sospiri farsi più pesanti.

“Potrei farti venire così in pochi minuti senza nemmeno toglierti i pantaloni” aveva sussurrato all’orecchio di Ermal senza cessare un attimo di toccarlo, e la sua stessa voce spezzata tradiva quanto lo eccitasse il fatto che era dannatamente _vero_ , che aveva realizzato di possedere questo potere di fare Ermal interamente suo in breve tempo, solo con le sue labbra screpolate e il suo profumo, e la sua voce profonda e roca e le sue abili mani, sì, sarebbe stato in grado di condurlo fino al Nirvana in quella maniera, al diavolo giochetti di deprivazione sensoriale e quant’altro––

“Fa’ un po’ come ti pare,” aveva ceduto Ermal quando aveva sentito i denti di Fabrizio affondare sul suo lobo, “ma prima mi vuoi allacciare _quella cazzo di benda_.”

…Non che Fabrizio avesse giurato che Ermal l’aveva dimenticato, ci mancherebbe.

E allora aveva interrotto ogni attività, scrutato Ermal e le sue guance arrossate, fatto tesoro della memoria dei suoi occhi lucidi, che avrebbe rivisto solo più tardi, e lasciato un veloce bacio sulla sua fronte.

Lo aveva sempre guardato dritto negli occhi quando finalmente gli aveva detto, arruffandogli i capelli e riservandogli il sorriso più raggiante e rassicurante che Ermal avesse mai ammirato: “Agli ordini, agli ordini, cespuglietto.”

Ed Ermal aveva avuto la definitiva conferma che solo a lui, soltanto a Fabrizio Moro, avrebbe permesso ciò che stava per fare. La certezza che non si era sbagliato, perché in fondo _sentiva_. Forse, dal momento in cui si erano fiutati a debita distanza e riconosciuti come fratelli d’asfalto e fatiche; ancor prima che si decidesse ad aprigli consciamente le porte del suo cuore, centimetro dopo centimetro.

Non ci sarebbe stato modo di tornare indietro.

* * *

Nero, come seta e boccoli corvini, il panorama che si stagliava davanti a Ermal; nessuna variazione nella sua buia monotonia, se non il guizzo dei fosfeni nel suo campo visivo.

Ermal necessitò di qualche secondo per adattarsi; la sua erezione premeva ancora dolorosamente contro i pantaloni– Fabrizio non sembrava ancora minimamente intenzionato a toglierglieli, e i palmi aperti di Ermal, rivolti immobili e inermi verso l’alto, non osavano lasciare la loro postazione sul cuscino sotto la sua testa. D’altronde, aveva appena ceduto le redini interamente a Fabrizio, di sua spontanea volontà, abbandonato a un _cieco_ senso di sicurezza e preda dell’elettrizzante attesa di ciò che Fabrizio avrebbe desiderato fare con lui, _di lui._

Fremeva da capo a piedi Ermal, sotto l’ala protettiva del corpo di Fabrizio, che non aveva ancora proferito parola, il silenzio intervallato unicamente dai loro respiri che stava trasformando l’attesa in ansietà.

Bizzarro come era rimasto rapito Fabrizio, dal canto suo, in modo del tutto inaspettato. Non poté fare a meno di notare con coinvolgimento il pomo d’Adamo di Ermal alzarsi e abbassarsi all’atto della deglutizione, come se avesse avuto la gola improvvisamente secca, e la sua lingua far capolino per umettare le labbra rosee—dettagli che già conosceva e a cui era affezionato, a cui adorava assistere ogni volta seppur in circostanze differenti, che adesso acquisivano una nuova luce e un nuovo significato.

Era veramente _bellissimo_.

Fabrizio non lo aveva mai immaginato _così_ —neanche quando si masturbava al buio nelle camere degli hotel in cui transitavano prima di darsi l’arrivederci a chissà quale prossimo evento, e veniva troppo in fretta accompagnato da fantasie che molto spesso evocavano le immacolate labbra di Ermal strette attorno al suo membro, le palpebre abbassate seminascoste da lunghi ricci che danzavano a ogni suo movimento, una smorfia di piacere e affanno, finché le vibrazioni dei gemiti provenienti dal fondo della sua gola non lo scuotevano fino all’apice del piacere, e il riccio in ginocchio davanti a sé non aveva tempo di asciugarsi la bocca grondante del suo seme prima d’esser tirato su da muscolose braccia tatuate per un ultimo, intenso, esausto bacio.

“Fabrì. Di’ qualcosa.”

E sembrava così _vulnerabile._ Fabrizio si era sin dall’inizio sentito protettivo nei suoi confronti, per diverse ragioni—età maggiore, senso di responsabilità sull’altro, complesse eventualità che li avevano entrambi posti nell’occhio del ciclone che aveva rischiato di ledere la loro dignità artistica e intellettuale, atavico istinto, affetto… _amore_.

Non che Ermal ne avesse avuto sostanziale necessità, di essere protetto da lui, Fabrizio ne era consapevole, e soprattutto era rispettoso. E ciononostante, sembrava che all’ipersensibile guerriero piacesse e non poco che Fabrizio si premurasse tanto del suo _compare_ , abbassare la guardia (non troppo, perché rimaneva costantemente vigile in lui l’innato senso di protezione che nutriva a sua volta nei confronti di coloro che amava) stretto nei suoi abbracci, dare a lui il controllo. Anche a letto.

E adesso gli stava donando la sua completa fiducia—e il suo corpo—su un piatto d’argento.

Avrebbe potuto davvero fare di lui qualsiasi cosa, e così tante cose Fabrizio avrebbe voluto fargli per mostrargli la sua gratitudine, lì e _subito_ , che non riuscì a elaborare alcuna frase coerente, solo una gli martellava fissa in testa, una che riassumeva tutto ciò che stava provando e tutte le sue intenzioni: _voglio farti stare bene._

(Ed ebbe persino timore di enunciare ad alta voce qualcosa di così puro e autentico, che la bellezza della sua fragilità si disperdesse nell’aria.)

“Ti sta meglio questa rispetto alla camicia, m’hai convinto.”

“Oh, ma vaffanculo.”

Se non avesse indossato la benda, Fabrizio lo avrebbe già visto roteare gli occhi al cielo. Smorzò una sincera risata annullando del tutto la poca distanza che li separava, posando le labbra sulle pallide clavicole dell’altro, poi scendendo giù con calma, fino allo sterno, dove si soffermò contemplando la prossima mossa.

“Hai intenzione di togliermi ‘sti pantaloni o è il caso che mi rivesta?” sbottò Ermal tutto d’un fiato. Concentrarsi sugli stimoli elaborati dai sensi quando uno era fuori uso era… tutta un’altra storia. Inalò a fondo e la familiare, forte fragranza che impregnava i vestiti e la pelle di Fabrizio gli inondò le narici con ancor più intensità, rendendolo piacevolmente stordito; percepiva e apprezzava con chiarezza ogni callo delle dita di Fabrizio che gli accarezzavano le costole e disegnavano piccoli cerchi sul suo ombelico, prima che lo sbottonassero e tirassero giù la zip di colpo strappandogli un gemito di sollievo.

Una volta che anche i boxer furono andati, Ermal fu nudo completamente. Nessuna barriera lo riparava più— _Fabrizio_ sarebbe stato il suo riparo e lo avrebbe riempito di attenzioni, lo avrebbe fatto sentire speciale, ricambiando per averlo fatto sentire speciale a sua volta, per aver scelto di affidarsi a lui.

Fabrizio si fiondò su di lui senza indugiare oltre.

Le mani di Ermal non resistettero a lungo adagiate sul cuscino quando il suo membro dolorante fu avvolto dal palmo di Fabrizio, preferendo aggrapparsi ai ciuffi ribelli sulla nuca del moro. Chino su di lui in ginocchio, per niente al mondo si sarebbe perso lo spettacolo del volto di Ermal da vicino, così ricco di micro-espressioni anche a occhi coperti—o forse, ancora più ricco proprio _in virtù_ dei suoi occhi coperti, Fabrizio ipotizzò. Pollice e indice della mano non intenta a masturbarlo si strinsero senza riguardo attorno a un suo capezzolo.

“––! Cazzo, Fabrì” ansimò Ermal inarcando la schiena.

Sì, Fabrizio dovette ammettere, l’effetto sorpresa lo affascinava di gran lunga, e voleva ricavarne ogni vantaggio perché non si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire una simile occasione, non se era lo stesso Ermal a offrirgliela. Non pose fine alla sua deliziosa, inesorabile tortura all’accorgersi che il capezzolo era diventato arrossato e gonfio, ma soltanto quando Ermal rafforzò la presa sui suoi capelli.

Sparì dunque in un secondo anche il contatto col suo membro, e l’attimo successivo Ermal avvertì un peso lasciare il materasso.

“Che stai facendo?” sbuffò, non preoccupandosi di mascherare l’impazienza e la crescente frustrazione.

“Sbaglio o è più intrigante non scoprirlo in anticipo?” rispose l’altro mentre provvedeva a spogliarsi—aveva ignorato fin troppo a lungo le sue stesse esigenze—e aggiungere i propri indumenti al cumulo già sparso sul pavimento.

Uno spostamento d’aria sospesa sopra il volto di Ermal, e un bacio come una piuma si posò con estrema cura sulla benda, in prossimità del suo occhio sinistro. “E poi, non dare per scontato che otterrai presto ciò che vuoi.”

La giocosa sfacciataggine di Fabrizio gli fece correre un brivido lungo la spina dorsale.

“Vedo che ti sta divertendo stare al gioco.” Si accorse un po’ tardi dell’ironia in ciò che aveva detto, perché _vedere_ era un termine poco consono alla sua corrente situazione, e sperò che Fabrizio non se ne fosse accorto o glissasse, per evitare di dover fronteggiare ulteriori prese in giro da parte sua armandosi dell’arguta dialettica che lo contraddistingueva, ma che in momenti come quelli—a causa sua, _di Fabrizio_ —veniva decisamente meno.

“Potrei abituarmici” rifletté il più grande, senza alterare il suo tono leggero né esattamente mentire. “Torno subito.”

* * *

Fabrizio non impiegò molto a scegliere del cibo dal frigorifero—frutta, delle fragole per la precisione, e quando diamine le aveva comprate? non ricordava neanche, ma si accertò che fossero quantomeno ancora commestibili, se non proprio fresche. Bastavano quelle per ciò che aveva in mente, quindi salì le scale che conducevano alla camera da letto al piano superiore.

“Spero di non essere in ritardo come al solito” esordì al suo rientro a voce alta, cercando di fungere da diversivo per Ermal dal rumore pressoché impercettibile della confezione di fragole che veniva posata sul comodino. Ne prese una fra le più grosse.

“Spero ne sarà valsa la pena. Io _come al solito_ sono stato così impaziente che non ho potuto resistere alla tentazione di iniziare a fare da solo mentre eri via” ribatté Ermal fingendo una smorfia. Avvertì Fabrizio balzare sul letto e sopra il suo corpo, ignaro del frutto che nascondeva in un palmo, e una volta che ebbe constatato al tatto che fosse finalmente nudo lo tirò a sé e avvinghiò avidamente. Non poteva vederli, ma senza alcuno sforzo della memoria poteva visualizzare nella mente i disegni a inchiostro che adornavano il torace e le braccia di Fabrizio nei minimi particolari, man mano che ne tracciava i contorni con i polpastrelli.

“Non sei bravo a mentire, cespugliè” gli ricordò Fabrizio, ma il respiro gli morì in gola perché la mano di Ermal non aggrappata saldamente alla sua spalla si chiuse intorno al suo cazzo.

“E questo? Sono bravo a fare questo?”

Fabrizio emise un basso ringhio d’evidente assenso e spinse il bacino ad incontrare i movimenti dell’altro. Da un lato non trovava pessima l’idea di chiudere gli occhi e godersi il momento—forse persino guidare la mano di Ermal con la propria dritta verso l’orgasmo, vedere il proprio sperma gocciolare sul ventre di Ermal, raccoglierne un poco con la lingua e farglielo tastare, versarglielo in gola attraverso un languido bacio––

Già, _tastare_.

Dall’altro lato, non avrebbe permesso che Ermal gli ostacolasse i piani in quel modo. Mantenendo invariato il ritmo intrapreso dal più piccolo, si portò a pochi millimetri di distanza dal suo viso e sospirò sulle sue labbra, schiuse appena: “Apri la bocca.”

Al sentire la repentina richiesta Ermal si fermò, ma l’attimo di perplessità fu altrettanto istantaneo e subito sostituito dal motivo principale per cui aveva fatto a Fabrizio la proposta di allargare gli orizzonti delle loro dinamiche, sulla base del consolidamento di una fiducia che era già stata instaurata tempo addietro. Passione e un pizzico di essenziale timore travestito da eccitante curiosità—questo Ermal desiderava provare quella notte fino a smarrire se stesso nell’oblio. E lo desiderava tutto con Fabrizio al suo fianco, a guidarlo e a… sì, _comandarlo_ come meglio avesse ritenuto opportuno.

Gli bastò cingergli la nuca e solleticargliela, fra i ricci che lì gli cadevano, un gesto che—Fabrizio aveva già scoperto in passato—era capace di far rilassare Ermal in pochi secondi più di qualunque altra cosa; e lui obbedì, e non appena ebbe ottenuto il suo tacito consenso a proseguire, Fabrizio sfiorò il suo labbro inferiore con la punta del frutto.

Ermal sussultò, non riconoscendo nell’immediato la fragola dalla sua texture, ma iniziando a farsi una vaga idea già dall’inconfondibile aroma e dalla sua freschezza.

“Bizio, ma sul serio?”

“Shh––” lo zittì il romano. Fu un’impresa titanica trattenersi dal sorridere, ma Ermal era ben lungi dal voler spezzare l’incanto perché Fabrizio stava introducendo la fragola nella sua bocca, permettendogli che la lingua ne tracciasse la superficie e ne riconoscesse la forma. Il respiro di Ermal si era fatto più irregolare, e solo quando si rese conto che il proprio ne rispecchiava la frettolosa cadenza Fabrizio comprese che non avrebbe resistito ancora.

“Dai, succhia” gli intimò con fermezza e le labbra di Ermal si chiusero attorno alla punta del frutto, che Fabrizio continuava a spingere avanti e indietro, sollecitando in Ermal i suoni più voluttuosi che avesse mai udito provenire da lui.

Dio, lo avrebbe fatto impazzire.

“Non smettere di toccarmi.” Il tono deciso che aveva assunto non vacillò di un minimo, ma non poteva certo nascondere a Ermal l’effetto che gli facesse, anzi—l’altro ne era perfettamente consapevole e ne stava traendo di fatto ampio beneficio.

“M–mmhh…” gemette forte Ermal riprendendo a masturbare il moro furiosamente, come se non avesse aspettato altro. La presa sulla sua nuca da rilassante e confortevole si fece quasi dolorosa e di riflesso i suoi denti affondarono sulla punta della fragola, quanto bastava per gustarne la polpa ed evitare di spezzarla. Un rivolo di saliva rosata gli colò da un angolo della bocca.

“P-Più piano, Ermal” lo avvertì Fabrizio, abbassandosi su Ermal per abbeverarsi di quel succo afrodisiaco che gli bagnava il mento. Le sue labbra ora erano gonfie e lucide, d’un rosso brillante che non risultava granché dissimile da quello del frutto che avvolgevano; labbra lussuriose e mortali e un dono divino del rigoglioso giardino dell’Eden.

Si stava facendo sempre più irrequieto sotto di lui. Era ancora presto perché lo implorasse esplicitamente di essere scopato come voleva, ma Fabrizio capì lo stesso quando Ermal voltò la testa di lato per riprendere fiato e lui rimase con una fragola morsicata e fradicia della saliva dell’altro. Se la infilò in bocca intera, masticò e mandò giù con uno schiocco di labbra soddisfatto.

“Grazie per lo spuntino” ridacchiò tirandosi su in ginocchio, spalancando e sollevando le gambe dell’altro per farsi spazio, poi si sporse verso il cassetto del comodino, lo aprì e fece per recuperare il lubrificante, ma fu interrotto.

“Ma ti pare, però avresti potuto offrirmene un paio per cena–– Fabrì, _no_.”

Fabrizio si voltò perplesso nella sua direzione.

“A meno che non si tratti di qualche altra sorpresa per me…lascia perdere per stavolta” sentenziò Ermal.

Fabrizio sebbene incerto si tirò indietro, poggiando un palmo sul ginocchio del riccio. “Ma ti farà male––”

“ _Non_ mi farai del male. Ora per favore sbrigati” e tirò brusco a sé il più grande per far sì che tornasse nella posizione che aveva assunto in precedenza.

Fabrizio lo osservò per qualche istante. Se Ermal aveva appena dimostrato ampiamente di fidarsi di lui, gli sembrò giusto— _naturale_ —contraccambiarlo; se Ermal reputava che non gli avrebbe fatto del male allora ne era sicuro, era sicuro di volere in quel modo ciò che stava chiedendo, e Fabrizio avrebbe riposto altrettanta fede in lui.

Spronato da quell’ultima considerazione, si ficcò due dita in bocca per inumidirle, dopodiché si posizionò di fronte all’apertura di Ermal e prese ad accarezzarla gentilmente.

Ermal inspirò ed espirò a fondo, in segno insieme di riconoscenza e bramosia, e tentò il più possibile di approfondire il contatto. Con una mano stringeva un angolo del cuscino, e l’altra trovò il suo posto intrecciata a quella di Fabrizio una volta che il suo bisogno di avere di più fu accontentato—un intruso parecchio benvenuto si fece finalmente strada nel suo orifizio.

Fabrizio trovò che studiare con attenzione il linguaggio del corpo di Ermal fosse un compito alquanto difficile da svolgere con la distrazione della sua stessa erezione pulsante, ma si tenne pronto a interrompere all’istante di fronte a qualsiasi segnale di eccessivo fastidio lui gli mandasse, finché non lo sentì rilassarsi e i suoi lineamenti contratti lasciarono il posto a un’espressione d’intenso godimento. Aggiunse quindi un secondo dito; Ermal grugnì e si contorse al sentirsi penetrare sempre più in profondità, e Fabrizio capì d’avergli stimolato la prostata quando un gemito acuto riempì la stanza.

“Non venire” lo esortò, e insistette su quel punto senza remore, ruotando le dita, ritraendole, distendendole con sinuosa maestria; tormentando Ermal fino a farlo tremare e persino _pregarlo_ di fermarsi perché il suo autocontrollo non era certo infallibile.

“Voglio sentire te” si lamentò, e dal canto suo Fabrizio non lo biasimava perché anche lui oramai non ambiva ad altro che a Ermal stretto e bollente attorno al suo membro dolorante.

Un attimo Ermal era pieno ed ebbro delle dita di Fabrizio e l’attimo dopo una sensazione di vuotezza lo destabilizzò, ma per fortuna fu di breve durata perché Fabrizio s’affrettò a riempirlo di nuovo con la sua lunghezza.

Nonostante la preparazione e la cautela con cui era entrato dentro di lui, per Ermal fu impossibile sopprimere un grido di dolore, che non riuscì comunque a coprire il basso ma potente grugnito di Fabrizio. Era più stretto di quanto il moro immaginasse e la sua prudente immobilità snervò Ermal, che puntò i talloni contro la sua schiena per invitarlo a darsi una mossa—a trovare un equilibrio tra la disperata voglia di annullarsi l’un l’altro nell’amplesso e non finire tutto troppo, troppo presto.

Ogni spinta di Fabrizio era precisa e risoluta, ed Ermal assaporò beato la completezza che lo pervase, ma presto non fu più abbastanza; voleva di più, voleva esserne _sopraffatto_ , andare fuori di testa.

Cercò di incontrare i suoi movimenti, accelerarne il ritmo, ma il romano sembrava più interessato a fotterlo come se avesse tutto il tempo del mondo, e ogni volta sul punto di concedere a Ermal di volare spedito al settimo cielo rallentava, e scivolava fuori. E come avrebbe potuto fingere, Fabrizio, che la gola di Ermal— _quanto_ diavolo lo stava distraendo, la sua gola candida e scoperta—non fosse senza alcun pudore esposta alla sua mercé e che non potesse reclamarne il possesso con tanta facilità…?

Fabrizio osservò le proprie dita viaggiare in quella direzione, sfiorare il pomo d’Adamo, poggiarvisi sopra. Il tempo parve arrestarsi, e fu come dissociarsi da se stesso, il dissolversi nel nulla di ogni dubbio e parvenza di ragionevolezza.

Dalla parte frontale della gola si spostò, come se sapesse da sempre quale fosse il posto ideale, ai lati, dove poté sentire chiaramente le rapide pulsazioni di Ermal aumentare.

In un certo senso Fabrizio sospettava gli sarebbe venuta una scarica d’adrenalina; ciò che non si aspettava, invece, era come essa avrebbe finito per condizionare le sue azioni.

_Oh no_ , quel gioco stava diventando assai azzardato, e se uno scomodo pensiero si insinuava nelle sue viscere, che gli suggeriva non fosse meritevole di assumersi una così delicata responsabilità, era impossibile restare immuni alla tentazione di addentrarsi in territorio inesplorato di corsa con un’assurda tranquillità, un senso di pace che non credeva gli sarebbe mai appartenuto.

Applicò una leggera pressione, un esitante avvertimento.

Quella sarebbe stata sì la manifestazione di massima fiducia reciproca—anzi, forse neanche quella, piuttosto il fatto che Ermal non avesse reagito negativamente e in rifiuto, e che non fosse ricorso neanche alle parole per persuaderlo a continuare, reclinando la testa all’indietro per offrirglielo tutto, rafforzando l’eloquente e già salda stretta della mano attorno alla propria fino a far penetrare le unghie nella carne.

E Fabrizio non poté che poggiare la fronte sui suoi ricci, in un ultimo atto di raccoglimento.

Dopodiché, successe rapidamente: il ritmo delle sue spinte si fece progressivamente più concitato, e le sue dita si strinsero attorno al collo di Ermal quanto bastava per restringere il flusso d’aria.

Così era, dunque; questo significava, s’illuminò Ermal, perdersi a soli due passi dal rischio di non riuscire a risalire più dall’abisso, e Fabrizio con sé a riportarlo a galla, dopo avergli donato l’impagabile brivido di essere sul punto di annegare.

Tra la frenesia con la quale veniva colpita la sua prostata e un minore apporto d’ossigeno, la mente di Ermal si faceva sempre più offuscata e sgombra di pensieri coerenti, in uno stato di vertigine potenzialmente fatale, riconoscendo solo calore e scariche di piacere d’una intensità quasi insostenibile. S’aggrappò a un lembo del lenzuolo sotto di sé facendo appello a tutte le sue forze, come se fosse sufficiente a tenerlo ancorato allo stato di coscienza.

Poi, una voce–– la voce di Fabrizio, come una benedizione.

“Concentrati sul mio respiro...”

E nel suo essere allo stesso tempo prigioniero e libero di fuggire in qualsiasi momento dalla sua posizione indifesa, fu quella frase bisbigliata a fungergli da appiglio.

La realtà circostante, la realtà intera si ridusse a Fabrizio.

_Inspira, espira_

_Sì, ti prego, sì, ancora, Fabrì, più forte–––_

_Inspira, espira_

Il moro lo vide boccheggiare, il colorito delle sue guance tinto d’un timido scarlatto, la sua turgida erezione grondante di liquido preseminale—e con un fremito di sgomento che fece saltare un battito al suo cuore impazzito, realizzò che era un’immagine a dir poco inebriante.

Sarebbe stato così semplice arrendersi alla più totale euforia, spingere i limiti un po’ più in là…

“Cristo, Ermal––”

E ormai era questione di pochi secondi per entrambi, ed Ermal pregò che Fabrizio riuscisse a finirlo prima che scivolasse in un dolce torpore il cui richiamo era così irresistibile, e malgrado esso non più allettante della prospettiva di cavalcare l’onda del climax più estatico e distruttivo che avesse mai raggiunto.

Due finali spinte, come per fondersi nell’eternità di un attimo in un’unica entità, associate a un’energica frizione sul suo cazzo, e i giochi furono fatti. Stelle che si accesero nell’oscurità, e il mondo che si frantumò attorno a loro.

Fabrizio mollò la presa sul suo collo non appena vide il suo seme schizzare sul suo stomaco, e il suono paradisiaco che emise, scosso dall’orgasmo, immettendo una gran boccata d’aria nei polmoni fu il colpo di grazia: lo seguì versando il suo contenuto dentro di lui con un grido, ed Ermal ebbe giusto il tempo di registrare entrambi vagamente prima che i suoi sensi andassero in black-out.

Il moro fece in modo di non crollargli addosso di peso, e la prima cosa che fece fu sfilargli la benda; scostò con una carezza i ricci che gli si erano appiccicati sulla pelle sudata e gli prese il volto fra le mani, attento a non soffocarlo, ironicamente, con la sua stessa vicinanza.

“Ermal, mi senti?”

Ed Ermal era lì, con l’affanno e le palpitazioni e gli occhi chiusi, era con lui, e anche se non riusciva a trovare la voce per articolare una risposta, lo sentiva eccome—un po’ ovattato, ma lo sentiva. Intuiva che l’ansia lo stesse già mangiando vivo, se il suo tono crucciato ne era un indizio, e quella era l’ultima cosa che Ermal avrebbe mai voluto.

“Grazie” fu la prima parola che enunciò con un fil di voce, sentendosi gradualmente riprendere conoscenza, come un ridestarsi da una lunga anestesia popolata di sogni lucidi celestiali.

“Stai bene…?” Fabrizio lo tirò su e lo aiutò a poggiare più comodamente la testa sui cuscini.

Ermal si prese ancora del tempo per riprendere fiato e placare la frequenza del suo battito cardiaco. Sbatté le palpebre rapidamente nel tentativo di riabituarsi alla luce senza troppa fatica, e la prima cosa che rivide con le sue pupille fu l’immagine annebbiata del viso di Fabrizio poco lontano dal suo—i suoi capelli spettinati, delle occhiaie appena accennate, le lievi lentiggini sul suo naso, la barba ispida che gli adornava i lineamenti perfetti, e quel pesante velo d’apprensione a rabbuiarli.

E il suo primo impulso fu proprio quello di scacciarla via, allargare la bocca in un sorriso che potesse esternare tutta la sua soddisfazione, il suo benessere nonostante la stanchezza e la sgradevole secchezza alla gola.

“Ho… ho bisogno di un goccio d’acqua” mormorò. Fabrizio annuì e, in un battito di ciglia, era già scattato fuori dalla camera di corsa.

* * *

Una volta assicuratosi che il più giovane si fosse idratato a dovere, Fabrizio si concesse di piombare sul letto accanto a lui. Lo avvicinò a sé, e lui gli si rannicchiò sul petto favorendo l’occasione ottima perché Fabrizio lo viziasse un po’, attorcigliandosi i ricci alle dita e massaggiandogli il cuoio capelluto come soltanto lui sapeva fare.

Ermal si sarebbe potuto addormentare nel giro di mezzo minuto con quel trattamento, e Fabrizio non lo avrebbe più disturbato, ma doveva insistere nel chiedere, per dormire anche lui sonni tranquilli.

“Ehi. Va meglio?”

Ermal sollevò il capo mugugnando per guardarlo, finalmente guardarlo per bene—e quanto gli era mancato, accidenti.

“Esausto. Ma è stato… pazzesco, Fabrizio, dico davvero.” _È stata una pazzia, e_ _l’_ _ho adorato_. Non resse il suo sguardo a lungo, comunque, quando aggiunse: “Significa molto per me.” _Forse, molto più di quanto sia io che tu possiamo immaginare o ammettere a noi stessi._

Fabrizio ripristinò il contatto visivo sollevandogli dolcemente il mento.

“Che ti passa per la testa, Ermal?”

“Lo sai già. Mi conosci bene.” _Ci sono cose che tu non sai_ _._ “E potrei porti la stessa domanda. Sei tu quello che mi ha messo una mano intorno al collo, Bizio” sorrise sbilenco.

Sì, lo era, e se Fabrizio avesse potuto riavvolgere il nastro lo avrebbe rifatto, e ogni volta senza giurargli che non lo avrebbe messo in pericolo, perché era fuori dalle sue facoltà, ed Ermal non avrebbe accolto promesse d’alcun genere da parte sua.

_(Eppure quell’ultima, non detta, l’aveva mantenuta.)_

_Significa molto per me_.

Fabrizio volle disperatamente accontentarsi di ciò; che durante il loro tempo preso in prestito Ermal rimanesse appagato dai loro incontri, e che fosse lui la causa della sua felicità, e che quella felicità era anche la sua. Se c’era una cosa di cui era assolutamente certo, era che se avesse in qualche modo tradito la sua fiducia, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

Ribaltò le posizioni senza preavviso, ed Ermal finì nuovamente con la testa sui cuscini e Fabrizio sopra di lui.

“Appunto, ecco… se non ti dispiace, finisco il mio lavoro.” E il romano lo riempì di soffici baci, laddove sul suo collo era rimasto il debole alone delle impronte delle sue dita—poco plausibile che sarebbe durato fino al mattino dopo, ma anche se così fosse stato per Ermal non rappresentava un problema. Poteva nascondere il marchio di Fabrizio sulla sua pelle dagli sguardi indagatori della gente, ma non quello indelebile sul suo cuore.

“Ma tu non stanchi mai, vecchietto?–– _Nhh_ ” Un morso non tanto morbido sulla sua clavicola per ripicca pensò di meritarlo pure.

Cedere al sonno fra le braccia di Fabrizio suonava come un epilogo da favola, ma non lo avrebbe fatto prima di aver mangiato un paio di quelle fragole sul comodino, dove gli cadde per caso l’occhio.

“Aspetta, aspetta,” allungò il braccio per prenderne una, “ti va? Di mangiarle normalmente, intendo” chiarì, e Fabrizio ridacchiò piano.

“Volentieri.”

**Author's Note:**

> no proofreading we die like men  
> (e ciliegie o chicchi d’uva erano troppo scontati. /shrug emoji)
> 
> è complicato scrivere quasi cinquemila parole di solo p0rn senza plot o introspezione approfondita (lascio quelle cose a scrittori più intelligenti e creativi di me ahah) e molto alto è il rischio di diventare ridondanti, se non persino noiosi. io spero sinceramente di avervi intrattenuto almeno un pochino :’*


End file.
